


The Six V Split

by crackleviolet



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, There are six of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackleviolet/pseuds/crackleviolet
Summary: One MC, six Jihyun Kims.





	The Six V Split

The first V has soft hands. The hands of a healer, with many regrets. He has shouldered one too many tears; fixed one too many visitor badges to his clothing. The second leans into his touches; absorbs every sssh and every whisper. He has a tired face and a liar’s tongue, more resigned than the others.

“I know it wasn’t your fault,” he whispers, fingers tracing the first V’s features, “but you shouldn’t have lied to them.”

MC watches their gentle caresses as she sinks down onto the cock of the third V beneath her. The third V has a scar across his collarbone and grips her thighs so tightly that she knows she almost certainly will bruise in the days to come. Every time she rocks her hips onto him, he moans gently and closes his eyes, and she takes in the dark shade of his eyelashes. When she first met him, they were stained with tears, though it is strange to think of that now.

She gathers her balance and reaches for the cocks of the first and second V, running her fingers along each length and taking a moment to wrap her lips around one and then the other, leaving the third V clapping his hands over his mouth and gasping at the sight. He enjoys the aesthetic: Vs one and two moaning into each of her caresses; the fourth V gathering her hair in his hands and tightening his grip as she bobs her head.

The fourth V has a wicked sense of humour to compensate for everything he will not say aloud. There is cat hair on the cardigan he abandoned on arrival, though any questions of its origin are met with a smile and open mouthed kisses. He runs a single finger along the nape of her neck as her hips rock back and forth, praising her every time she suppresses her gag reflex and allows their cocks to touch the back of her throat. 

She finds she is compelled to please him, pulling away deliberately and allowing their cocks to fall from her lips or giving shorter, faster strokes with the express intention of causing obscene sounds. She wants to leave them all as overwhelmed and breathless as she is and in this regard, she is not disappointed. Before discarding their clothes, they made awkward jokes and conversation to the sound of the second V’s record player.

Every so often, she hears the fifth V, who crouches to capture the perfect stills. Occasionally MC sees him in the corner of her eye, camera readied and winking on the occasions that her eyes meet his. Sometimes, in his exploration of the room in the search for the perfect shot, he stares down into his camera and leans his head into the legs of the first and second V, hair rumpling against their thighs. 

The fifth V is observant. He is always the first to spot accidents and intricacies; to bring water or point out a more comfortable pose.  Today his hands tremble from excitement and he has taken each shot at least twice. They are all of them excited about the stranger in their midst. The sixth V, who has done nothing yet but observe them and who exists to them only in the essentials. He is Jihyun Kim and a gifted photographer, more traditional than most, though curious enough to join them.

As the first and second V thrust into her hands and mouth and the third digs his teeth into his bottom lip, she wonders what manner of bruises and lipstick marks might lie beneath the sixth V’s clothes. She wonders what it is that sets him apart from the others; they are all the same person and yet each one of them is different. 

For a moment she thinks she catches it; the faintest whisper at the back of her mind as her head drops back and she rests her hands on the third V’s chest. 

Perhaps it is her.


End file.
